It is known to guide, for example a correcting medium applied to a carrier strip, by way of a handy-to-use appliance over, for example, a line of text or regions of that line. The correcting medium then adheres to the surface of the paper and the covering material matched to the colour of the paper can then be written over once more.
Applicator means to be guided by hand on a substrate are known, for example, glue tongues with corresponding applicator spouts, so-termed marker pens which mark text positions by particularly prominent colours, and so-termed transfer dispensers which are to the forefront here, all in a mode of handling similar to writing instruments.
Devices of that kind for application of correcting ink to a sheet, wherein the correcting ink is applied as a film to a carrier strip, are indicated by EP 0 511 522 B1 or the corresponding DE 92 119 119 U1, EP 0 566 406 B1, EP 0 656 308 A1, EP 0 717 001 or FR 2 263 131 A1, wherein the working edges of the handy-to-use appliance, around which the strip with the film to be applied is guided, are arranged parallel to the axis of the storage drum or at 90xc2x0 thereto. Thus, for example, EP 0 644 145 shows a working head of the device on the one hand in a strip use position, in which the working edge is arranged in the same horizontal plane as the main plane of the device housing, and on the other hand in an exchange position, in which the working edge is arranged parallel to the axes of the reels so that the strip can be easily taken away. For this purpose the head has a form of bayonet lock for positioning the working edge in the two positions.
If handy-to-use appliances with a working edge arranged parallel to the axes of the coil reels are exceedingly unsatisfactory with regard to their manipulation, the handy-to-use appliances also have the disadvantage of the working edge thereof lying in a position, or being able to be brought into a position, oriented at 90xc2x0 to the reel axes. This sideways arrangement has the disadvantage that the transfer pressure to be transmitted to the strip at the working edge has to be arranged outside the centre axis of the housing, so that during manipulation a turning moment is automatically produced which has to be compensated for by the user consciously or unconsciously applying resistance, whereby the ease of manipulation is significantly impaired. Thus, it is more difficult to exert a pressure distributed uniformly over the entire application strip, i.e. the working edge.
DE 44 04 103 A1 shows a device with a working edge displaced 90xc2x0 relative to the housing, the edge being spaced so far from the centre axis of the handy-to-use appliance that it does indeed remain stable when initiating correcting movements, but is unstable during the correcting movement itself, i.e. covering the text to be cancelled, as a turning moment is produced, the force of which has to be absorbed by the hand in addition to the pulling resistance.
A further disadvantage is that the carrier strip has to be deflected to an extreme degree and is, in part, twisted.
The object of the invention, apart from avoidance of the above-described disadvantages, is to provide a device which can be handled particularly comfortably and avoids excessive loading of the carrier strip.
In the case of a device of the kind denoted in the introduction this object is met in accordance with the invention in that the effective working edge of the applicator base is arranged to be inclined at an angle of 40 to 50xc2x0 relative to the reel axes.
Due to the positioning of the working edge at an angle between 40xc2x0 and 50xc2x0 it is achieved on the one hand that no unnecessary turning moments act on the handy-to-use appliance during use thereof and on the other hand due to the comparatively small deflection of the carrier strip there is no worry about special loading of the carrier strip.
Further refinements of the invention are evident from the subclaims, in which connection it can in particular be provided that in the interior of the housing the strip guide rollers lie in substantially the same plane as the reel axes on the one hand and the centre point of the working edge on the other hand.
It is achieved by this arrangement of the deflecting rollers that the strip guidance of the carrier strip extends in a linear direction to the applicator base, which leads to a convenience of manipulation comparable with that known in, for example, ink-applying marker pens.
If the housing is designed, as known per se, in flacon-like manner with a housing region running in a point to the working edge and a slightly curved opposite edge region, wherein the notional circumferential lines perpendicular to the main axis of the housing extend helically at an offset relative to one another by a small degree of angle, a very convenient handling character of the device according to the invention results in all cases, the fingers of the user being brought by the housing shape almost automatically into the correct handling position.
The invention also proposes that the housing, as known per se, is provided in the region of the supply reel with an open filling-state inspection aperture, the supply reel is made of transparent material and the carrier disc of the strip coil of the supply reel is associated with the filling-state inspection aperture so as to cover that aperture.
Since the carrier disc, which is utilised at the same time as a cover for an inspection aperture, is associated with this aperture, a more uniform material distribution of components compared with the usual mode of construction results in the interior of the device, as the carrier disc or edge disc of the supply reel is arranged on the opposite side of the slip clutch.